


Дом для Йоханны

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Kinda, a take on Hilda's dad, fairytale, somewhere in episode 12 I guess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Йоханна обожала море.





	Дом для Йоханны

**Author's Note:**

> досмотрела "Хильду", после трейлера которой поначалу перегорела желанием... и совершенно зря.  
> не ждала ничего, получила многое. напишу как-нибудь, наверное, развёрнутый пост, а пока - Катя как всегда. со сказкой.
> 
> графические новеллы не читала, так что знание лора ограничено.

　　Йоханна зажмурилась, досчитала до пяти и открыла глаза, но газетный заголовок не изменился.  
　　«Чудовище Тролберга всё чаще показывается людям!»  
　　Под ним красовалась размытая серая фотография с большим чёрным пятном, которое могло быть как застрявшим среди деревьев мусорным пакетом, так и предвестником смерти.

　　В последний раз Йоханна видела чёрного пса перед тем, как её отец уехал в лесную глушь и вернулся только через несколько месяцев, исхудавший и осунувшийся. Ещё через несколько дней она узнала, что он строил дом. Для неё.  
　　Она не помнила, как именно выглядел этот пёс: он стоял вдалеке, на крыше здания народного театра, и на фоне луны казался то ли размером с дом, то ли с саму луну, то ли с обычного добермана. В глазах его отражался серебристый свет… Йоханна, конечно, решила, что он ей приснился.  
　　Но вскоре умер отец: сгорел, как падающая звезда, и в горячке умолял её уехать и никогда не приближаться к морю.

　　Йоханна обожала море.  
　　Она любила его в пять лет, когда целыми днями шлёпала по побережью в резиновых сапогах с налипшим на них песком, и любила в семнадцать, когда среди замшелых камней искала в воде ракушки. Иногда ей казалось, что море любит её в ответ: в выброшенных на сушу обломках лодок она находила старинные монеты и кусочки корабельной отделки. А однажды выудила тусклое, потемневшее от времени и сырости колечко, которое не налезало ей ни на один палец. Йоханна носила его на цепочке под одеждой и под лентой с нашивками Воробьиных Скаутов, как маленькую тайну. 

　　Если б это была история из книг, её звали бы нежным именем, похожим на птичьи трели или плеск волн. Если б это была история из книг, она бы никогда не уехала из города, стала бы смотрителем маяки и проводила бы дни, пытаясь заглянуть за горизонт, а ночи — вглядываясь в бездну морских глубин. Но она жила в реальности, и потому назвали её в честь прабабушки по материнской линии. Джонна жила в реальности — по которой расхаживали демонические вестники смерти, домовые-ниссе и тролли, — и потому она не посмела ослушаться отца и как-то ранним утром, чтобы за ней не уследили солнце и вездесущие чайки, они с матерью забрались в машину и уехали в лес.  
　　Соседи их ещё долго судачили о странной семьей и самой странной среди них — дочке, которая пела мою песни и гордилась своими скаутскими значками так, словно они были боевыми ранениями.

　　Жизнь за городом была поначалу почти невыносимой: Йоханне пришлось оставить друзей, знакомые места, магазинчики, тайные подворотни, ежедневные собрания и даже море. Оно снилось ей каждую ночь, и она просыпалась с грохотом волн в ушах.  
　　— Берегись, девочка моя, — говорила ей мать, сидя у камина и плетя циновку из оранжевых, жёлтых и синих нитей. — Лес — то же море. Не заходи в него слишком глубоко, иначе утонешь.  
　　И Йоханна была послушной. Она обходила стороной холмы, из-под которых доносился шум вечеринок фэйри, не разговаривала с белками и делала вид, что не замечает Деревянного человека, даже когда он воровал их дрова. Йоханна делала всё, чтобы не стать девочкой из сказок, которые читал ей отец — читал с надеждой на то, что её все эти гиганты, и хульдры, и короли-Змеи, короли-Журавли и короли-Медведи обойдут стороной.  
　　Но однажды ему приснился сон, в котором Йоханну забирает море, и он построил для неё тюрьму, совсем как в сказках — далеко от берегов и шума прибоя.  
Только судьбу не обманешь, как ни старайся. И море само пришло к Йоханне.  
　　Оставило на пороге белую тюленью шкурку, а на досках в прихожей — мокрые солёные следы. Тряхнуло гривой синих волос и погасило огонь в камине. Вежливо поздоровалось с матерью Йоханны и поднялось на второй этаж.  
　　Оно подарило Йоханне своё имя, которое переплелось с кольцом, которое она не снимала, и свою бездонную страшную любовь. 

　　У Хильды, дочери Йоханны, были синие волосы — как у моря перед грозой.  
　　Они вернулись в Тролберг, когда хижина в лесу — их башня, их дом, их несработавшее спасение, — превратилось в развалины под пятой великана. И Йоханна снова боялась спать по ночам. 

　　Она вздрагивала от каждого шороха, шарахалась от каждой тени и ждала, когда вновь посмотрит вестнику смерти в глаза. На этот раз он никого не сможет у неё забрать. Она давно выросла и знает, как расправляться с детскими кошмарами. И Хильда научилась этому гораздо раньше неё.

　　Йоханна знает: придёт день, когда её дочь зайдёт в море слишком далеко. Но не утонет — это не в её природе. Она вернётся с вопросами в одной руке и с парой приливных мышей в другой. И тогда Йоханне придётся покормить последних остатками сухих завтраков, а первых — нелёгкими ответами. 

　　Но ей хотя бы не пришлось строить домик в глуши. Хильда уже давно утонула в лесу, и в море, и в сказках. И это не так уж и страшно.


End file.
